Only One Kiss
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: LeonxCloud Oneshot but Leon and Cloud share a few tender moments in a sea side cabin...


A Kiss or Two

Author's Note: Oneshot Lemon… this one has been building up for some time within me…

…being with the one you love is more important than being with your friends…"

_He stood on the edge of a cliff, his eyes closed, listening to the waves below. '_I could do it… I could do it and no one would care…_' He held out his arms. '_I should just jump now_.' Cloud's blonde hair whipped around his face in the sharp sea breeze. He listened and heard the chink of metal on metal and the crunch of boots on sand. There was a hand on his back and the person pushed him forward suddenly. "L-LEON!" Cloud caught himself and managed to fall back on the feet of the older man._

_"HAHA! You should have seen the look on your face kid!" Leon chuckled darkly, the brunette's bangs whipped across his face, and he scratched the scar across his nose. "I seriously thought you were going to jump." Leon walked over next to him, looking over the edge. "Ugh… gives me Vertigo just thinking about it."_

_"Geez Squall give me a break." Cloud forced a false laugh._

_"I wouldn't let you do it you know."_

_"Huh?" The younger blonde looked up._

_"You can't… Sora still needs us."_

_"No he doesn't… Sora doesn't really need us… he can do just fine on his own." Cloud sighed, letting his head drop again. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and grinned furtively under his bangs. "I know I know… he might think that he doesn't but he does…" Cloud lifted his head and heard the rush of water again. _

Later on that night Leon rested on his back, his powerful arms folded behind his head. He looked over Cloud's bed out the window. '_The kid's a piece of work_.' He smiled, watching the younger blonde sleep. _'I just don't know what to do about him_.' He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there for a second, running his hand through his hair. Leon closed his eyes and leaned his head over, hearing the satisfying pop of his neck. He looked over, the Revolver Gunblade gleamed from his dresser on top of his jacket and shirt. His belts hung over the back of a char in the corner of the room. His gloves tucked into his boots on the dresser. He walked over and ran his fingers across the cold metal of his sword, tingles running down his spine as memories for his past flooded back, memories of Seifer and SeeD… Balamb Gardens…

He heard Cloud stir and looked over. The blonde smiled and said something to Aerith in his sleep. _'Just go back to bed Leon… you'll figure it out later…'_

Cloud walked into the kitchen sleepily, the smell of bacon wafting brilliantly through the air. Leon was standing half naked in the kitchen cooking himself breakfast.

"Morning!" Cloud chirruped half cheerfully. The older brunette look over at the spiky haired blonde and felt his heart jump into his throat… he had felt this way for sometime now but he had never acted on it before… Cloud walked over to him and laughed. "That smells really greasy!" Cloud chuckled.

"Yeah." The younger man smelled like laundry detergent… something comforting to him… just a regular old smell like every thing else. "It does doesn't it?" Leon wrinkled his nose a little and laughed nervously. There was no way to get around this.

"Hey Leon-" Cloud felt himself pushed up against the counter as Leon's lips met his. Their bare upper halves pressed tightly together. Cloud's hands gripped the counter behind him as his eyes closed, liking the feeling he was getting. Leon's hands ran over the younger man's body, up from the waste, ghosting over his abs and pecs, lighting running up and down his sides. Cloud felt himself harden, shivers running up and down his spine. Leon's tongue ran across his lips and Cloud opened allowing the other's tongue to explore his mouth. Cloud's face flushed brilliantly as the brunette's lips brushed across his jaw line and down his neck. Leon's hot breath panted across his collarbone as he nibbled the tender skin there. Cloud let out a groan, he couldn't believe that Squall of all people would make him feel this way.

"Squall…" Leon's true name escaped his partner's lips as he pushed the younger man towards the table. They fell onto the table, Leon on top. Cloud was so weak with ecstasy that as he pushed the brunette over, sitting up on top his hands shook. "What are you doing?" Cloud panted, Squall's face turned bright red.

"I don't know." Leon's answer came through muffled lips as Cloud's met his again.

"My turn." The blonde whispered and planted a kiss behind Leon's ear. The blonde's lips traced the bold lines of the older man's body.

Hours later completely exhausted Leon sat, leaned up against the couch in the den, his pants pulled back on commando. He leaned his head back against the top of the couch, pulling one of his legs up. He sighed and stretched his arms above his head.

"Squall?" He heard Cloud's voice from across the room. The younger blonde was standing in the doorway in his pants, they were unbuttoned but zipped and his hair was messier than usual.

"What is it?" Leon's bangs swished softly in the breezed from an open window.

"I'm hungry…" Leon laughed and stood up.

"Alright… alright… breakfast it is…" Then he walked into the kitchen, running his hand across the other's stomach gingerly.


End file.
